


Heaven's Mate

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Requested Story, Romance, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: Amy-Ray Winchester was used to weird crap happening. She came from a family of hunters and her older brother had kinda sorta accidentally started the apocalypse. Now Michael wanted to wear her older brother, Dean to the final showdown in Detroit while Lucifer dressed up as Sam.Weird, Amy-Ray could handle. The Trickster turning out to be the archangel Gabriel who was claiming to be her soul mate? Yeah, that one's just batty.





	Heaven's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Hell, there has been a season or two *cough* Leviathans *cough* where I've been ashamed to even admit to being a fan. The opening line is taken directly from the show and one line paraphrased later on in the story. Some information taken from the Bible so that is copyright © God, I guess? ;-)
> 
> Author's Note: This story was requested by @LordMeyers1996 (wattpad). Bobbie, I have to tell you, honey, you made my job pretty damn easy. I think the only other person that left a request as detailed as yours was @Christlove88. You two pretty much plotted out your whole stories and I love you for it!
> 
> As always, thank you to Meghan (@Christlove88) for beta reading this story.

" _You do not know my family. What you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner..."_

The warehouse door flew open and Amy-Ray Winchester was suddenly beside Sam and Dean, glaring daggers at them. "Where the hell have you two been?! I've been looking for you for a day and a half!"

"Who's this?" Gabriel was staring at Amy-Ray with great interest.

"Amy-Ray, I'd like you to meet the Trickster," Sam jerked his head towards where Gabriel stood in a ring of Holy Fire. "You might also know him as the archangel, Gabriel."

Amy-Ray's mouth fell open. "Gabriel as in the angel who appeared to the Virgin Mary, Gabriel?" she asked in disbelief.

"The one and only, apparently, Big Bird here ran away from home and decided to become a heavenly pain in the ass. Bastard's had us trapped in this demented TV land for the past twenty-four hours."

"Why would you do that?" Amy-Ray looked to the angel in confusion. "Why do you keep messing with them?"

"I'll answer your questions just as soon as you answer a few of mine." The archangel smirked.

The short brunette put her hands on her full hips. "What?" she growled.

"Number one: How do you know Shaggy and Scooby?" Gabriel gestured between Sam and Dean.

"They're my brothers," Amy-Ray answered dryly.

"Then why haven't I crossed paths with you before?" Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's our little sister. Our dad had her with a woman he met on the road," Sam answered for her. "She hadn't started hunting with us yet when you decided to be a dick and trap me in Groundhog Day."

"Okay, second question," Gabriel was still looking at Amy-Ray and seemed to be ignoring Sam and Dean altogether. "Tu nosti Me?" he asked her in Latin.

"Tu es anima mea," Amy-Ray replied as if on autopilot.

A sudden wind blew so fiercely that the Holy Fire was extinguished. Sam and Dean were blown to the side but, somehow, Amy-Ray seemed to be impervious to the wind as did Gabriel. A small golden ball of light erupted from Amy-Ray's chest as a similar blue ball of light came from Gabriel.

The spheres passed one another in mid-air before entering the human and Angel's chests, right above their hearts. And just like that, the wind stopped and Sam and Dean were able to get to their feet and rush to their sister's side.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as he checked her over for injuries.

"I think so," Amy-Ray nodded.

"What did you do to her?" Dean growled at Gabriel between gritted teeth.

"It's not what I did." Gabriel chuckled as he took a step towards them. "No, you can blame this one on dear old Dad. I was always curious why I was so drawn to you Winchesters... it was so I could meet her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean snapped.

"Looks like I'm going to be your ally against Michael and Lucifer after all." The archangel shrugged.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Sam asked as he put his arm around his shivering sister's shoulders.

"Because my Father's got a sick sense of humor and went and made my mate a Winchester." He took another step towards Amy-Ray. "Now, Sam, I don't care if you're her brother or not, get your hands OFF of what's mine."

 

In the end, instead of trying to explain the situation himself, Gabriel had summoned Castiel back and let him do it. The Winchester siblings were more likely to believe his little brother anyway.

"He's telling you the truth," the trench coat loving angel confirmed. "Our Father created what's known as Heaven's Mates for all archangels. These mates are the naturally submissive and calming Omega to the angel's naturally protective and domineering Alpha. Omegas will all respond the same when asked the Heaven's Mate question. Amy-Ray responded correctly and without prompting. My Father created her to be Gabriel's mate. Even now, she's feeling drawn to him. She's probably felt it from the moment she entered his presence. Now that their souls are bound together, the separation is painful for her."

Dean shot Amy-Ray a worried, questioning look and she nodded guiltily. "It does hurt... all over... and I'm freezing."

Gabriel was beside her in a heartbeat, carefully wrapping her in his arms. "Better?" he asked her softly.

She nodded. "Yeah," she whispered back.

"Sam, Dean," Castiel got their attention. "I think it would be best if Amy-Ray and Gabriel were alone while they sorted this out. He won't hurt her. He'll bring her back once they've... completed... their bond. Won't you, brother?"

"I swear it," Gabriel promised. His only thought was getting Amy-Ray alone and completing their bond so he could alleviate his Omega's discomfort.

"I'll be okay," Amy-Ray assured her older brothers. "I can handle myself and I'll pray to Cas if I'm in trouble."

"One week." Dean held up a single digit. "You have her back to us in one week or I'm hunting you down, dunking you in Holy Oil, and deep-frying myself an archangel, you read me?"

"Got it, Scooby," Gabriel replied before vanishing with Amy-Ray in his arms.

 

Amy-Ray was shivering when Gabriel gently laid her on the soft cotton sheets of the king size four-poster bed. The moment she lost his touch, the pain was back again. It was like a million tiny needles were piercing every inch of her skin all at once, the pain made worse still by the extreme chill she was experiencing. "What's wrong with me?" she moaned, thrashing about.

Gabriel sat beside her on the bed and caressed her cheek. Almost immediately the pain started to ease up. "It's the bond, sugar," he explained, "it needs to be completed."

"How... do... we... com... complete the... bond," Amy-Ray managed to spit out as her teeth chattered. She had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Gabriel just raised a suggestive eyebrow to confirm her suspicions.

"Okay," she gave in. She just wanted the pain to stop.

Leaning down, Gabriel took her lips in a soft and surprisingly tender kiss. His tongue traced along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance that she readily granted. One hand came up to cup her cheek as he invaded her mouth. She heard him snap his fingers and, suddenly, she found herself naked with an equally in the buff archangel. When they parted for air, Amy-Ray looked down and found that his Father had blessed him in more ways than one.

Gabriel moved to nestle himself between her thighs. "This is your first time, isn't it, sugar?" he asked as he teasingly ran his length along her wet folds.

She moaned as she bit her lip and nodded.

He leaned down and laid an open-mouthed kiss on her neck, just below her ear before coming back up to kiss her lips. "That means that I have to get you ready for me, Omega." He trailed kisses down her neck, stopping to give each breast the proper attention before licking and kissing his way down her stomach, coming to a halt between her legs.

The cold was now gone. A warm pleasurable feeling was spreading through her body. It was getting hotter with every suckle Gabriel took of her clit and with every thrust of his fingers into her willing body. She came in a white flash, her legs wrapped around the archangel's head as she screamed his name.

As she came down from her high, Gabriel kissed his way back up her body until he was once again settled between her thighs, nudging her entrance. He kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips before pulling back to ask, "are you ready for me, sugar?"

"God, yes," she moaned without thinking about who she was with.

Gabriel chuckled as he gave her another quick kiss. "As thankful as I am to Him for giving me a woman like you, can we please leave Dad's name out of our bedroom?" he requested as he slowly started to sink his length inside her.

"Yes, Gabriel!" Amy-Ray cried and dug her fingernails into his shoulders as he stretched her walls.

"Much better." He smirked and leaned down to suck on her earlobe as he was met with her barrier. He pulled back to look into her eyes. "This is going to hurt a little, Omega. You can blame my older brother and that bitch Eve for original sin."

Amy-Ray giggled. How did this heavenly man have the power to both amuse and turn her on at the exact same time? Calling on her Winchester bravado, she arched her hips up, squeezing her eyes shut as she broke her hymen herself and felt the stinging pain of the loss of her innocence.

"Fuck, you perfect woman," she heard Gabriel hiss as he sank the rest of the way inside her and held completely still to give her time to adjust to him. "Open your eyes," he demanded. "Let me see those pretty brown eyes, Amy-Ray," he started gently rocking back and forth inside her.

It was his use of her given name that got her to comply and when she did, she gasped at what she saw. A pair of beautiful golden wings were now sprouting from the shoulder blades of her lover.

"You can see them now, can't you, Omega?" Gabriel started thrusting a little faster.

Another orgasm was quickly building and she could only nod and moan.

He took her lips in a hungry kiss, tangling his fingers in her hair. "They don't exist on the human plane. Only my true mate could see them." His thrusts were starting to become harder and more erratic, his wings spread out behind him. Keeping one hand on the mattress beside her head, he grabbed her left wrist. "Tell me you're mine, ask for my mark." He licked her wrist and gave a few sharp thrusts, making her scream. "Ask for my mark and tell me you belong to me and I'll let you cum, sugar," he promised as he slowed his thrusts, stopping them both from reaching completion.

"I'm yours, Gabriel," she panted. "Please, mark me, Alpha. Claim me!" She didn't know where the words came from. She was nearly delirious with pleasure.

He brought her wrist back up to his lips and bit down hard, breaking the skin. Quickly licking the wound, it sealed itself, leaving only a small, blue feather shaped scar in its place. The mix of pain and soothing comfort sent Amy-Ray over the edge and Gabriel followed right after.

As they lay catching their breath, Gabriel grabbed her wrist, laid a sweet kiss over his mark and brought her hand to his chest to cover his heart. "Yours," he vowed while looking in her eyes.

Amy-Ray caught his hand and brought it to her own chest. "Yours," she promised.

The archangel leaned up and sealed their union with a kiss. Sam and Dean had gained a brother-in-law... they were going to be pissed.

 

_ **FINIS** _

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Latin Translations:
> 
> Tu nosti Me? - Do you know me?
> 
> Tu es anima mea – You are my soul


End file.
